


BatIM x Reader / Boyfriend Scenarios

by PyromaniacCreator



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pranks, reader has a nickname
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyromaniacCreator/pseuds/PyromaniacCreator
Summary: just a small drabble series for some of the boys of BatIMcurrently includes: The Projectionist, Toon! Bendy and Ink Bendyscenario requests closed!
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, The Projectionist (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah, im starting a thing like this now
> 
> i have at least 14 chapters planned, and after im done with all 14, im taking suggestions for scenarios!

Toon! Bendy

Working as a storyboard artist was challenging, as your superiors would be very demanding over everything. Every little storyboard screen had to be perfect in their eyes. You only had to wonder how strict they were with the animation team. Oh those poor people would probably get their work nitpicked way worse than you and your team. 

You were working on the next episodes storyboards when you felt eyes on your back, thinking they were once again from your superiors, you turned around, only to see nothing behind you. Maybe they had just peeked in to the room? You decided to shrug it off and continued on with your work. The deadline was closing in, but thankfully you were a fast artist and would easily redraw any scene that needed to be drawn again to the perfection.  
The feeling of being watched never left you though. Growing wary, you kept sparing glances behind yourself all the time. You’d grow insane at this rate, you thought. Shrugging it off wasn’t just enough anymore.

‘’Heya there Sweet cheeks!’’ a voice suddenly spoke from behind you. You let out a yelp and spun around in your chair, only to be met by something you never thought you’d see. You were sure you were hallucinating, it was a silly projection prank or you had really gone insane in such a short time. There was no way, no way in Hell that there was a real life Bendy standing in front of you. There was no way cartoons could be brought to life. No way no way. You could feel your head start hurting from pondering so hard about the fabric of reality and real life cartoons. Shaking your head you turned around back to your work desk, really thinking you were just seeing things.  
‘’Ey, it’s polite to answer.’’ Bendy snapped, now walking to the front of your desk and looking at what you were doing.  
‘’You're not real. You can’t be real. I’m just hallucinating.’’ you spoke, not lifting your gaze from the papers. Bendy let out a huff.  
‘’I’m pretty much real, pal.’’ he responded. You once again shook your head. This wasn’t real, this wasn’t real, this wasn’t real. 

This just couldn’t be real. No way. Nuh uh. And you’d keep denying it for the remainder of the day.

Ink Bendy

You paced with the hatchet at hand, through the old hallways of the studio. What just had happened seemed surreal. Sammy had apparently been killed by something dangerous, and you didn’t want to be there to find out what or who. You paced until you saw a door, across the hallway, in a space filled knee deep with ink. You carefully placed your foot in to the ink, but before you could take another step forward the ink began swirling around in the middle of the little space and suddenly the monstrously tall being that had jumpscared you earlier that day emerged, causing you to jump up and yelp. You stumbled back to the hallway as the inky horned being began approaching you, with his signature grin widely spread across his face. You got up and turned on your heels, storming off to the direction you had come from. Boy were you glad you had hacked away all the wooden boards while making your way here.

You didn’t spare a single glance behind yourself, knowing full well you were being followed by the ink demon. Your little inky feet let out a wet pitter patter as you ran. You’d be sure your lungs would collapse in on themselves at this rate, and your feet would give in any given second. You rounded the corner, finally seeing light at the end of the tunnel in the form of a door. You picked up the pace, reaching the door and slamming it shut behind yourself. Safe at last. You decided to be sure and boarded the door down, to keep the ink demon from opening the door. You let out a huff, collapsed on the floor, now on your knees. You began coughing and catching your breath. You’d have to train your lungs better when you found a way out of here, if all it took for them to collapse in on themselves was a small sprint from danger. You got up eventually, sparing one last glance at the boarded door before making your way forward, knowing you’d probably run into the inky demon again on your way out of the old abandoned studio.

The Projectionist

Ah, level 11. You were wandering about aimlessly, looking for thick ink for the twisted little angel calling herself Alice. As you entered the small room where you had seen a blob of that gooey ink in, you noticed a big window in between the room and another room. What you saw inside the room beyond the window, made your blood run cold. A monster, towering over even the ink demon, was standing there. His head being a projector, the light flickering calmly as he paced around the room. You backed up to the wall behind you, not noticing the bacon soup can you knocked over. causing it to clatter on the ground and alert the projector headed being of your presence. You looked up from the ground, and saw him staring straight at you through the window. He let out an ear piercing screech and rammed through the window, causing glass to fly everywhere. You had to shield your face from the glass shards, and thus couldn’t run for your little life. 

Just as you looked from behind your hands, he had reached you and was now grasping toward you with his ink covered hands. You yelped, ducking under the grasping hands and stumbling to the ground. You let out another yelp as your face planted on the ground. You stumbled up as fast as you could before the projector headed being could reach out for you again. You totally let the ink blob there, and sprinted for your very life, through the broken window to the other room. Upon entering you realized you couldn't get out through there, so you groaned out loud, turning around to see the monster following you. You pondered if you could dodge him again and escape to the elevator. You ought to find out, as he was close enough, you ducked under his arms once more and ran. Oh, how fast you ran. You could hear his footsteps behind yourself, and they were fast approaching. You dared spare a glance behind yourself, only to shriek as you noticed him right behind you. You picked up the pace, praying your feet would carry you all the way to the safety of the elevator or pretty much any safe location. 

Oh how you wished you hadn’t broken your hatchet earlier fighting the Butcher Gang members. At least then you could protect yourself, but alas you were weaponless. You then felt a hand grasp your arm, and you tried to yank it out of the grasp, only to be grabbed by your other arm as well. Shit, he caught you. You let out a panicked yelp as he turned you around to look at you better. His light flickered wildly as he began dragging you back to the direction you had just come from. Oh was this the end? Dying a miserable death down here in the depths of the old Joey Drew Studios, in the hands of a projector headed monster? You gulped, tried to trash about to free yourself from his grasp. But to no avail. He had you tightly secured to himself and wouldn’t be letting go anytime soon.


	2. The Grand Beginnings of Blooming Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you bond with him a little bit

Toon! Bendy

‘’Bendy, ya in here?’’ you asked, upon entering the break room. He had made a habit of occupying the room when it was your break time, since you’d denied him from pestering you while you worked on storyboards, pressuring the importance of hitting the deadlines early. So it wasn’t a big surprise he was sitting on the little couch when you entered the room.   
‘’Heya, Sweet cheeks!’’ he greeted you, jumping off the couch and rushing to give you a hug. He had taken it upon himself to give you these little hugs whenever you met him. In the morning when you came to work, during your breaks, and before you left. He seemed to be very touch starved, as no one else allowed him to hug them. You obliged in letting the little demon hug you since it was no harm to either of you. Though, you had to always pry him off of you, since he didn’t seem to realize when it got awkward.   
‘’What’chu got for lunch today?’’ he asked as you pried yourself away from him.  
‘’Just some leftover pizza from last night.’’ you replied, going to the fridge and picking out the box with your pizza in it. You wandered off to the little couch, not warming up the pizza since you preferred it cold, or in best case, room temperature. But alas, it was fridge cold now. It’d take too long for it to get room temperature, so you chomped into the first slice. Bendy watched you eat, from his spot on the couch. It was somewhat bothersome when he did that, but you thought he just wasn’t used to seeing people eat since he didn’t, or couldn’t, consume anything other than ink. You finished your lunch rather fast, as per usual. You got up from the couch, heading towards the door.  
‘’Aww, already leavin’?’’ Bendy asked, pout audible in his voice.  
‘’Gotta hit that deadline, buddy.’’ you replied.   
‘’Can’t I come watch you work? I won’t bother you.’’ he pleaded. You pondered for a moment.  
‘’Fine, but no talking unless I talk to you first, and absolutely no touching anything that’s on my desk.’’ you said sternly. Bendy seemed to beam up, before running to you.   
‘’Well, Sweet cheeks, let’s get going! You got a deadline to catch!’’ he exclaimed, opening the door and letting you out first.  
Huh, maybe you’d become more than just acquaintances with him at this rate. 

Ink Bendy

Wandering the hallways, you kept a close eye on every corner, and especially ink puddle. Those ink monsters had a bad habit of surprising you badly, but all of them would get a hatchet in their shoulder or head when they did jump out of the puddles. However, you didn’t notice the puddle up front, and the gloved hand that was poking out of it. You walked past it, only to feel something grabbing your leg and finding yourself face planting to the wooden floor. You heard a raging fit of gurgled laughter from behind you. Oh great. Somebody saw you fall flat on your face. You turn your head to look at your witness, only for your blood to run cold at the sight of the ink demon poking his head out of the puddle. You scrambled up, only to trip on your own legs and face planted again, this time into one of the inky puddles. Face full of ink, you groan. He just seemed to laugh harder.  
‘’Ha, ha! Very funny.’’ you said, trying to avoid getting ink to your mouth. Swiping off as much ink as you could, you spare a glare at him when he doesn’t stop laughing.   
‘’You’re way too funny!’’ he exclaims, now emerging from the puddle fully. He walks over to you, offering his hand. You swat the hand away, and you just muster all your strength and get up on your own, not trusting the ink demon at all.   
‘’Hey, I was just tryna be nice to ya.’’ he said, acting hurt.  
‘’Should’ve thought of that before scaring, chasing and laughing at me.’’ you muttered, swiping more ink off of your face with the sleeve of your hoodie.  
‘’Ugh!’’ he replied.  
‘’Ugh, indeed.’’ you said. He offered his hand to you again. You just stared at it, bewildered.  
‘’Don’t leave hangin’ now.’’ he said, motioning for you to shake his hand. Begrudgingly, you take the hand and shake it.  
‘’The name’s Bendy. What’s yours, Sweet cheeks?’’ he asks. Oh, you did not like that nickname at all.  
‘’They call me Boss, and you don’t deserve to know my real name just yet.’’ you replied.  
‘’Well, nice ta meet’cha Boss.’’ he said. Oh, this’d be the worst acquaintance you’d ever make, you were sure of that.

The Projectionist

That day, he had dragged you down to the deepest pits of the old studio, to keep him company for the time being. He barely let you speak, motioning and signing wildly as his light flickered with his emotions. You had learned his real name, and his current name; Norman and Projectionist. He had told you you could call him by either name.   
Today you were watching him ramble on about Sammy and how annoying he was. You had to agree, as Sammy was annoying and not fun to deal with. When you got to speak, you mentioned how he had tried to sacrifice you to the inky demon called Bendy. The Projectionist had then gone on a rant about how Sammy tried to sacrifice every human that ever entered the building, and how many he had caught and sacrificed by the time you got there. You sighed. You were hoping you’d never run into that crazy man again. The Projectionist motioned for you to talk about something you were frustrated about, and oh you went on a rant about the raising price of chocolate. Why? Because you loved chocolate and the raise in the prices was just bewilderingly annoying. The two of you kept on ranting about anything and absolutely everything that bothered or annoyed you. By the time you were about to leave, he tried to beckon you to stay, just for the night. You at first thought not to stay, but eventually obliged as he was probably very lonely out here all by himself. He showed you a room that had a small bed in it, and you went to bed, with him sitting on the floor and telling you a made up story with his hands. He got about halfway through the story when you fell asleep, and just before you closed your eyes, he signed ‘good night’.   
‘’Good night.’’ you mumbled, your eyes fluttering shut. He watched from the floor, how your chest raised and lowered at a peaceful pace in your peaceful, slumbering state. He let out an audible sigh. Oh how he wished you’d stay down here with him forever. He really appreciated the company, and would give anything to keep you around. Literally anything.


	3. It’s Just A Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get mildly hurt

Toon! Bendy

Today was the day you’d finally start work on the next episodes storyboards, having had sent off your previous ones to be accepted by the higher ups. You went to grab a stack of paper, messily if I may add. Once at your desk, you made to straighten them up.  
That’s when you felt sharp pain in your fingertip, letting go off the papers with a small yelp. Great, a paper wound. Bendy leaned over from his seat next to you, asking what was wrong. You show him the small, bleeding wound on your fingertip. He lets out an audible gasp and rushes to the door.  
‘’Don’t move! I’ll be back!’’ he yells from the hallway, and you chuckled at his actions. It was just a simple paper wound, it’s not like you’d bleed to death in the time he was rushing to get something. Shortly after, he came back with a first aid kit at hand. He sets it down to your desk, before opening it and pulling out an disinfectant sheet. He carefully places it on your finger, patting away the little bits of blood. He then grabs a plaster from the first aid kit, also carefully wrapping it around your finger. Before you can even thank him for what he did, he plants a small peck of your finger. You let out a chuckle.  
‘’What? Aren’t you supposed to kiss boo-boo’s to make them better?’’ he asks, visibly pouting at your laughter.  
‘’You’re just too darn cute, you know that right?’’ you asked, before resuming working on the next storyboards. His pout just grows larger.  
‘’Am not!’’ he replied.  
‘’Yes you are, and you can’t deny it!’’ you exclaim, patting his head. Undeniably, his tail starts to swish from side to side and he lets out a small sound akin to a purring cat.  
‘’Okay, fine you win.’’ he finally spoke. You just chuckled a little, and finally resumed working.

Ink Bendy

‘’Bendy? Bendyyyyy!’’ you yelled, walking forward in the hallway, looking for him. He had been gone for quite some time, not bothering you on your journey back up. Why were you looking for him? You had no idea, maybe you just wanted some company? You were about to round a corner, when something popped up from behind the corner and scared you really badly.  
‘’Holy fucking shit!’’ you yelled, and fell backwards into the wooden floorboards, hitting your head on it. You let out a groan and rubbed the backside of your head. You looked up at your spooker, and groaned. It was just Bendy. Of course it was him. He’d do that. Of fucking course he’d do that. Bendy’s demeanor changed immediately from gleeful to that of worry and a bang of guilt hit him. He skipped over to you, his signature smile now gone.  
‘’Oh shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t-’’ he said, sheepishly offering his hand to you.  
‘’It’s fine, I’m fine.’’ you replied, grabbing the hand.He pulls you up from the ground.  
Huh, how you didn’t just blast your lungs out at him in a loud yelling fit was beyond you. Maybe it was because deep down his apology had seemed sincere, so you let it be.  
‘’Are you sure? You could get a concussion.’’ he noted.  
‘’I’ve hit my head harder than that, I’ll be fine.’’ you replied. And sure enough, you were fine. Just a mild aching at the back of your head. You’d be just fine. Though this oughta taught him not to jumpscare you like that anymore. 

The Projectionist

You were hauling over a big pile of old film reels from the hidden stashes of the Projectionist with him. You could barely see in front of yourself, so it was a miracle how you hadn’t slipped and fallen over yet. But surely enough, you tripped over an old wrench on the ground, sending you and the film reels flying. You face planted on the ground with a loud thud, and in an instant the Projectionist was kneeling by your side, light flickering wildly and hands moving in a blur to ask you if you were okay.  
‘’Yeah, I’m fine.’’ you said. He signs to ask ‘’are you sure? that was quite the fall’’ and you nod at him. He then sets his pile of film reels down to offer you his hand, which you took with gratitude. After being helped up, you began collecting the film reels you had dropped, making sure none of them were outwardly damaged. They probably were damaged on the inside, but you’d have to wait and see for that. You began walking forward once more with the pile of film reels, only to trip on something again on your way upstairs. Oh, how clumsy you just had to be.


	4. Realization Strikes Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he realizes his feelings for you

Toon! Bendy

He sat there, silently watching you sketch out a scene for the next storyboards. His fingers were tapping at the desk, in rhythm with his heartbeat. You turned your attention to him, his heartbeat raising under your gaze, and thus the finger tapping raised in speed as well.  
‘’You okay there buddy?’’ you asked.  
‘’Yeah.’’ he replied. Huh, it wasn’t typical of him to speak with so few words. You turned your attention back to the paper, and his heartbeat calmed down a bit. His tail started swishing around in beat with his finger tapping. 

You once again turned your attention to him. His tail nervously swished around, and the tapping speed increased once more.  
‘’Seriously dude, you okay?’’ you asked, now placing your pen down and turning completely to face him. He let out a nervous chuckle, before jumping out of the seat and rushing to the hallway.   
‘’Bendy! Where are you going?’’ you yelled after him, but he disappeared before you could follow him.

What was he doing? Why did his heart hitch in his chest every time you looked at him? Why did he act like this around you? Why? He stared at the ceiling and pondered, oh he pondered so hard. Then realization struck him. He liked you as more than a friend. That had to be it! He liked you! Ahahaha! He let out a chuckle, before turning to walk back to the animation studio. Then he realized, how was he gonna tell you? When was he gonna tell you? Did you even like him back? Oh he had so much more pondering to do before he could face you again, so he stopped on his tracks and ran off to the direction he had just come from.

Ink Bendy

‘’Ey, Boss?’’ Bendy began. You turned your head to look at him,, all the while walking up the stairs.  
‘’Yes?’’ you asked.  
‘’How’s the world look out there nowadays?’’ he asked. You stopped at the top of the staircase, looking down at him.   
‘’It’s kinda beautiful out there during this time of the year. The colors of autumn leaves and all that jazz.’’ you replied.   
‘’Do you think I could ever see the world?’’ he asked. You chuckled.   
‘’Maybe?’’ you replied, shrugging and resuming walking, but before you could take another step you tripped on something and fell backwards back into the stairs. You were lucky that Bendy was right behind you, so he could catch you before you fell further. Your heart thumped in your chest, very aggressively as he held you. You turned your head to look up at him, your eyes filled with bewilderment. He looked down at you, a slight blush of grey creeping up at his face.   
You quickly regained your posture, thanking him for catching you and trying to move forward again. This time you looked before you stepped, and noticed you’d tripped on a wooden board. You didn’t notice that Bendy wasn’t following you. 

He stood there, his hands tingling and warm from catching you. He could feel the heat on his face, and was sure you had seen him blush. Why he did that was beyond him. He had a hunch, but didn’t want to admit to it. There was no way he liked you. Nuh uh. He would not fall for a human being. But then again, what could be wrong with it? It’s not like anyone could come down here to judge him or his feelings towards you. So for the time being, he’d cherish the little moments with you, while waiting to tell you.

The Projectionist

He wasn’t sure why his heart began beating faster in your company recently. Not to mention how he’d feel nervous around you. He’d have to think twice before he signed to you, because he was so dazed by the sight of you. He was sure he’d never figure it out.

‘’Hey, Norm? You okay there?’’ you asked, as he stopped mid sentence once again. He nodded, motioning that he was fine.  
‘’You sure?’’ you asked, crossing your legs on the comfy little bed and looking at him sit on the ground. He nodded once more.  
‘’Okay! Well, I’m getting tired so I’mma go to bed.’’ you noted, before laying down and pulling the covers over yourself. The Projectionist watched as you slept, never leaving the room. He then began thinking. Thinking about you and how you’d obliged to stay down here with him for the time being, as long as you had food and protection from the monsters. He was extremely happy, and had almost crushed your ribs when he had hugged you tightly. He was still extremely happy about it, and would thank you for staying multiple times.

As he sat there, he began wondering about his feelings when he was around you. It took him a lot of time and thinking to realize he may have had feelings for you. Upon realizing this, he got up and left the room. He needed some time alone to think how he’d tell you, or when he’d tell you.


	5. Because I Want You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you realize your feelings

Toon! Bendy

You hadn’t seen him since he rushed out of the animation studio and it had been a few days. You were growing worried you’d done or said something to hurt him. Oh, you worried yourself sick. So sick that you could sometimes feel your tummy to flips and you had to reach for the nearest trash can just in case. You were one of those people whose stomach react strongly to stress, and this whole situation was just so stressing. You’d also lost some sleep over him. Why did he cause you to feel like this? React like this? Why? Why? Why?  
Oh you’d let him know just how much he hurt you by not being there. You pondered your head to the point of a pounding headache, and you thought to go home for the rest of the day. During the car drive home, you kept pondering about him and his actions. And how much he meant to you. After pondering for a good solid 10 minutes you came to a conclusion. You would let him hear how much hurt he caused, but you wouldn’t stay angry. Why? Because you realized how much you liked the demon. That’s why it bothered you so much to not see him. You liked him. You. Liked. Him.

The next day you step inside the animation studio to see him sitting there, on his little chair, waiting for you. Oh, now was the time to tell him.  
‘’Hey Bendy, haven’t seen you in a while.’’ you spoke up.  
‘’Hey, Sweet cheeks! Yeah, was a bit busy!’’ he piped up. You scratch the back of your head, sitting down at your desk.  
‘’Hey, can we talk?’’ you asked.  
‘’Talk? About what?’’ he asked back.   
‘’Well…..’’ you began. Oh this was gonna be a doozy.

Ink Bendy

You’d been walking alone for quite some time, only noticing his disappearance when you were on the next level. Why he didn’t follow you, was beyond you. But you didn’t pay it too much mind, as you had better things to do than wonder where your travel mate had gone. The silence, though, grew agonising. Oh, why did he have to go and disappear. You coulda really used someone to talk to. So you took it upon yourself to keep you entertained, and began pondering things. Not out loud though, as that’d attract enemies.   
Pondering there for a solid 5 minutes about what your family and friends were doing right now, what time it was currently, how long it’d be until you found your way out… until your thoughts travelled to him. You’d have to ask him where he disappeared when he came to your company again.   
You entertained a few thoughts about him and how came to be, why he spooked you in the beginning, why he was the way he is… before long your thoughts travelled further and you found yourself blushing at the thought of him. At the thought that he had caught you when you fell. That he’d been worried when you hit your head. Fuck. You must’ve spoken out loud, as you noticed a Butcher Gang member approach you from the distance. You however, didn’t get to attack it and protect yourself, as the walls around you became covered in ink and you saw him rush past you and to the monster, letting his fist collide with its head, sending the thing flying across the hallway. You just blinked in surprise a couple times. He was panting from having to run so fast with his limp, and you made your way over to him.  
‘’Hey.’’ you began.  
‘’Hey, Boss.’’ he replied.  
‘’You disappeared.’’ you noted.  
‘’I did.’’ he replied.  
‘’Why?’’ you asked.  
‘’Well… about that….’’ he began. Oh, this was gonna be difficult to do.

The Projectionist

You were laying there, on the old and inky couch, while the Projectionist was telling you about his latest encounter with Sammy. Apparently Sammy had tried to attack the Projectionist, but failed and had to run away like a headless chicken when the Projectionist had let out an ear piercing screech. This made you giggle a bit, and that seemed to make him laugh as well. At least his shoulders shook like he was laughing. Man, you’d give anything for your new friend. Literally anything. He signed that he had to go somewhere to take of a little something and thus you were left alone with your thoughts.   
You thoughts wandered about until they landed on your projector headed friend. Friend? That’s what you two were, right? Nothing less, nothing more. But deep down, you knew you wanted more out of this. You’d lost your train of thought by the time he returned, head covered in ink.   
‘’Hey Norm? What did you do to get so messy?’’ you asked. He didn’t reply at first, just stared at you. You had to repeat your question. He then signed that he got ambushed by the ink monsters. You gasped out loud.  
‘’I’m gonna kill those pieces of shit!’’ you piped up. He signed that he was fine, and that he wanted to talk to you about a little something special. You blinked at him, before nodding.  
‘’What’s up, Norm?’’ you asked. He signed ‘’well, it’s a long story’’.   
‘’We have time.’’ you replied. He shook his head and you had to wonder just what was going on in that head of his as he began signing. This’d take a toll on him, he was sure of it.


	6. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's confession time

Toon! Bendy

‘’I like you.’’ you said, now avoiding his eyes.  
‘’You… what?’’ he asked. You fiddle with the hem of you hoodie.   
‘’I like you. More than as a friend.’’ you repeated. ‘’B-but I get it if you don’t feel the same! I just… thought I’d tell you before you start avoiding me again.’’ you added. He looks at you and his grin softens into a genuine smile, his eyes warmer than ever.  
‘’Oh Sweet cheeks! You have no idea how badly I wanted to hear those words!’’ he piped up, slamming his hands to the desk and leaning over. ‘’I like you too!’’ he added. You look at him, your expression puzzled. Did he just? Oh my god he did.  
‘’That’s actually the reason I avoided you…’’ he said, fiddling with his tail. ‘’I thought the feeling was one sided…. and I wanted time to think about how to tell you. I was gonna tell you today!’’ he explained, still nervously fiddling with his tail. You start laughing. Oh, you laugh out so loud it starts to hurt your stomach and you have to double over your desk. A few tears escape your eyes. He looks at you, confused and worried.   
‘’Everything… everything okay, Sweet cheeks?’’ he asked.  
‘’Yeah! Yeah! I just… thought… you didn’t like… me!’’ you muttered in between laughter. He leans over more, now inches away from you teary, laughing face.  
‘’Oh, how wrong you were!’’ he whispered.   
‘’I can’t… believe.. this!’’ you keep on laughing.   
‘’Well, you know what they say! Dreams come true!’’ he exclaimed. His tail was swishing around excitedly. Your booming fit of laughter was coming to an end finally, and you had to take a big breath after you were done. You then look at him, your expression soft and warm. You spread your arms, and he instantly jumps into your lap and gives you the warmest hug you’ve ever received. It’s long, but it doesn’t get awkward. Not at all. This was the start of something new and amazing for the both of you. You knew that. He knew that. It’d be a long way to go, but together you could do it.

Ink Bendy

‘’Yeah, do explain. I’m all ears.’’ you said, leaning to the wall next to you, crossing your arms over your chest.  
‘’I-uh-I… I like you.’’ he muttered. His gaze avoids yours, and you can tell by the way his tail is twitching that he is hella nervous.  
‘’Pardon me?’’ you asked.  
‘’Oh, don’t pretend you didn’t hear me loud and clear, Sweet cheeks.’’ he exclaimed. You uncross your arms and walk over to him, leaning close up to his face.  
‘’I said, pardon me?’’ you repeated, your gaze stern.  
‘’I’m… you know you heard me right. I like you.’’ he replied, leaning back. You stare at him, dumbfounded for a solid minute.  
‘’You. Like. Me.’’ you said. He nodded. You don’t even notice the tears streaming down your face, not until he steps closer and swipes at your cheek.   
‘’How could you like a measly human like me?’’ you asked.  
‘’I asked the same question, without the measly part, and came to a conclusion that it’s your personality and you as a person.’’ he replied. The tears start streaming down harder from your eyes. You’re a sobbing mess when you lean into his shoulder, crying out your feelings.   
‘’You, uh, okay there, Sweet cheeks?’’ he asked carefully, all the while patting your back. You look up at him and he sees the world's warmest, most genuine smile on your face.  
‘’You… I…. I like you too.’’ you finally spoke. Now it’s his turn to freeze and ponder for a minute over the words he just heard. Then when it finally hits him, he grins so wide you could’ve sworn his face would crack to pieces. He envelopes you into the world’s tightest, and warmest, hug. He doesn’t realize it either that he is crying along with you now. After a long, comforting hug the two of you pull apart, both a sobbing mess. You make to swipe the tears from his face, and he mimics you. This day couldn’t get any better, you swore. Nothing could top this. Absolutely nothing could top this. 

The Projectionist

He signs ‘I like you’ and you freeze for a moment, staring at him. A wide smile spreads across your face and you jump off the couch and on the ground to tackle him into a tight, warm hug. You let out a little chuckle while your face is buried into his inky chest. You don’t let go of him for a solid minute, and even then he has to pry you away from his chest.   
He then makes to sign ‘I take that as a mutual feelings’ and you nod at him very aggressively, so aggressively that your head could pop off if it wasn’t secured to your body so well.   
‘’I never thought you’d like me back!’’ you piped up. He shakes his head, and signs ‘I never woulda thought you’d like me back either’. You pout a little.  
‘’Why wouldn’t I? You’re so kind and loving guy under that terrifying demeanor of yours.’’ you replied. His shoulders rise and lower as if he was holding his breath or sighing. He looks at you, his light softly flickering at you. He then pulls you into another tight hug, burying your face into his chest once more. You let out a giggle at his actions. You were so sure this’d bloom into such a loving, caring, wonderful relationship and it’d be so much better than any of your previous relationships.


	7. Kiss Me Like You Mean It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time for the first kiss(es) with him

Toon! Bendy

He was sitting on his little chair next to you, watching you work. Or well, rather watching your lips, occasionally licking his own or biting down on them. You were too busy to notice any of this happening. He was growing impatient, but also worried you’d deny him.  
‘’C-can I kiss you?’’ he suddenly asked. You now turn your attention to him.  
‘’Pardon me?’’ you asked.  
‘’I-I uh… I’d like to kiss you.’’ he repeated, flushing deep grey. You blink, once, twice, thrice. And then you set down your pen, turn in your swivel chair to face him completely and pat your lap as a sign for him to climb over. He obliged, and soon was sitting in your lap. Face mere inches away from yours.  
‘’You should’ve told me sooner because I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.’’ you said, before carefully planting your lips on his. Your hand finds its way to his cheek, caressing it softly. He kisses you back, tasting like fresh vanilla. Huh, didn’t expect that. Not at all. You’d be damned if he hadn’t asked now. You’d probably have exploded from the need to kiss him. You pull away as you feel the need to breathe. Looking him in the eyes, you then dip in for another kiss. To which he totally melts into. This’d be a recurring thing that’d keep happening, him asking if he can kiss you and you telling him he doesn’t need to ask. He eventually stopped asking, and just leaned into your face before planting his lips on yours. And you melted into it every time. Every single darn time. He was a good kisser, you had to admit that. 

Ink Bendy

He was looking at you from across the room. You were sitting on a couch, your back turned to him. His mind buzzing with one thought and one thought alone. Gosh, how bad he wanted to feel your lips on his. You were doodling in your sketchbook, paying him no mind. Bendy decided to make his way over to you, and when he was behind you, he looked at what you’d been doodling. He had to do a double take upon seeing what was on the paper. It was a quick sketch of the two of you kissing.  
‘’You know, I could make that come true.’’ he spoke up. You yelped and pulled the sketchbook to your chest. Turning your head to face him, you glared darts at him.  
‘’Has no one taught you not to sneak up on others like that?’’ you said. He just shrugged, climbing over the back of the couch and planting by your side, sitting with crossed legs.  
‘’So about that kiss.’’ he began. You flushed mad red.  
‘’I-I-I…’’ you tried to speak, but only stuttered, stumbling on your words as your brain tried to comprehend the situation at hand. He just leans over, his shit eating grin wide and inches away from your face. You can’t take the suspense and plant your lips on that shit eating grin, which softens a lot into the kiss. He tastes like nothing you’d imagined him tasting like. Very fresh despite his inky demeanor. His lips surprisingly soft to the touch. After a while, you need to breathe, and thus, pull away from him. You see him lick his lips afterwards.  
‘’Damn Sweet cheeks, you kiss like a champion.’’ he said. You flush even deeper shade of red, and shake your head. Before you can even open your mouth he dips in for another kiss. Oh, you could kiss him all day if he’d let you. And he’d probably let you, seeing how he kept dipping in for it again and again.

The Projectionist

You’d been pondering how one would kiss him. He didn’t have a mouth so it’d be difficult. But you’d try anyways. You wanted to shower him with the love you had. You hopped up from the couch, and made to look for him. He’d gone off again, saying he had something important to do. You found him on level 14, wandering the halls.  
‘’Hey Norm!’’ you piped up. He jumped at the sudden sound of your voice. He turned and looked over at you, relaxing seeing it was just you. He waves his hand, and you skip over to him, pulling him into a hug. He turns his head to look down at you, and you turn yours to look up at him. He carefully wraps his arms around your body.  
‘’I’ve been thinking and I’ve been thinking hard, Norm.’’ you said. He tilts his head, and you took this as a cue to continue. You close the gap between the two of you, placing your lips below the lense on his face. The surface felt smooth and cold, but not too cold. You pull away after a while, looking at him. He just stares at you, and you were sure he’d be blushing if he could blush. You let out a giggle.  
‘’I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.’’ you said. He just rubs your back, and you take it that he liked it as much as you did. You bury your face in his chest and hum. You’d have to do this more often to him.


End file.
